haloarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spiker
Original Source Posted by Frankie at 2/28/2007 4:19 PM PST. Brute Spiker Excerpt from long-term, in-field interview with the soldiers of E2-BAG/1/7. Type-25 Carbine (Spiker) Length (o/a): 81.7 cm (32.17 in.) Length (barrel): 25.4 cm (10 in.) Weight (empty): 6.4 kg (14.2 lbs) Weight (loaded): 7 kg (15.5 lbs) Cartridge: Unknown Effective range: 40 meters (131 ft) Muzzle velocity: 76.2 m/s (250 f/s) Magazine capacity: 40 rounds Rate of fire: 480 rnds/min Unit Replacement Cost: NA Description: The type-25 carbine is a magazine fed weapon designed for automatic fire. The weapon has two tungsten-alloy bayonet-type attachments. ---- ---- Observations: This weapon resembles our technology more closely than it does the other weapons in the Covenant’s arsenal. It performs admirably in a variety of environments; it is a widely held belief that the weapon could sit unattended for several weeks in an active latrine and still operate as issued with no maintenance performed on it. Unfortunately this is not far from the truth. Though it was first observed over a quarter century ago this weapon has not been seen in the hands of front line troops until just recently. Over the years it has garnered the nicknames “Spike Rifle”, “Spiker”, and “hatchet gun”. ---- Remarks: “Even though them spike rifles are really heavy I still wish there was some way to retrofit a full stock onto ‘em.” “Recoil isn’t as bad as you might expect, but not because of any sophisticated dampening system – it’s because the damn things weigh so much.” “I saw the baby kong go dry so I moved in with my shotty, well that’s the last time I’ll be doing that, huh? Damn cleaver-bayonet-thing went right through the shotty and cut my arm off just above the elbow. Only reason I’m still here is because of, well you know, because of him.” “Every action requires exaggerated movement; cycling the bolt, seating a magazine, charging the chamber. Even squeezing the trigger takes quite a bit of effort. And it isn’t all that surprising considering the disparity in size of our two species.” “Bravo kilos sure have a thing for sticking blades on their equipment, don’t they? I bet their mess kits’ve got three knives.” “The projectiles fired from this weapon seem to be made out of the same material as the spike grenade’s casing. Wounds caused by this weapon are horrifying.” “Spike rifles always have a weird sorta burnt hair smell about them. And you know you’re heading towards a firefight where they’re bein’ used if it smells like a barbeque gone wrong.” ---- ---- Using the Spiker in the Field Off-planet fighting brings with it some of the disadvantages of interstellar flight. Notably, the expense and difficulty of transporting large amounts of weaponry and ammunition. Unlike our ancestors in the preceding centuries, we cannot afford the luxury of ignoring or destroying enemy materiel or equipment. We field train even the most basic infantry in the “art” of utilizing found materials and weapons. A dead foe can be a treasure trove of equipment for a properly trained Spartan. Only recently have we encountered the so-called Spikers (Type-25 Carbine per the field manual), however, as the Brutes, in the wake of the Elite insurgence, assert their power and implement Brute strategies and weaponry on the field of combat. Brute Spikers are, and the pun is unavoidable, brutally effective. In field, they have similar penetration and lethal range to SMG pistols, but there are a few vital differences. Unlike SMGs, there’s little recoil, and therefore almost zero “rise” when using them in their default, full-automatic setting. This actually makes them a little more efficient and accurate than the SMG in dual-wielding situations, since you don’t have to adjust aim to stay centered. Like SMGs, pulsing the trigger rather than squeezing it into fully automatic mode, will result in more accurate shooting over distance. The spikes have a very large spread when sprayed in fully automatic mode. Larger even than the SMG. More vitally, the spikes don’t deform on impact if shot at close surfaces at an angle. Shoot head on, and they crumple, but angle that shot and you can deflect, with predictable accuracy, deadly, shredding rounds that basically lose none of their efficacy. As you can imagine, in very tight confines, the effect can be used deliberately to injure or weaken a player who thinks they’re in safe cover. They might also relax their guard, believing that your aim is catastrophically off, or that you’re targeting another opponent. In tests at High Ground, we’ve found that the Spikers can be used effectively at a medium distance to pick off enemies who’re often confused (and panicked) first by the sound, but then have difficulty recognizing what weapon is being used against them. The SMG comparison becomes especially relevant in close-quarters fighting however. The Spiker ammunition does terrible things to human flesh, and will penetrate shields and armor with ease. Files are being updated constantly on this and other brute strategies. More and more we are discovering that Brutes are as great, if not a greater threat in combat than our previous problem, the Elites. ---- 3D QuickTime movie of Brute Spiker. Click image or right click to save target as. Local video Category:Fiction Category:Bungie.net Archives Category:Weapons Category:Era: Halo 3 Category:Covenant